


Candlelit Valentines

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Food, M/M, Sexual Content, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris surprises Tom on Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candlelit Valentines

**Author's Note:**

> [This](http://www.zazzle.com/owl_love_card-137684491182242115) is the card that Chris gives Tom during this story.

Tom felt the heavy warmth of Chris’ hands pressing lightly against his eyes, effectively blocking the room from his immediate view as the other man guided him inside. Tom, whilst temporarily rendered blind, trusted Chris to guide him without hurting him; that he was in the kitchen was obvious judging by the heavy scent of tomatoes and herbs surrounding him. His stomach growled, reminding him that he was very hungry indeed. 

“Watch your step there, mate,” Chris said, breath warm and tickling against the shell of his ear. 

Tom felt slight pressure against his side, from where Chris had dropped one of his hands, effectively steering him around an obstruction; from the scrape of it afterwards, he knew that it was a chair blocking the way. 

“You might wanna sit now, sweetheart,” Chris said, next, dropping a hand again to press it against Tom’s shoulder.

Tom couldn't help but chuckle, both from amusement and confusion as to what was so secret that it needed Chris to shield his eyes. When Chris dropped his hand, Tom couldn't help the unconscious noise of surprise that leaked past his mouth; Chris had turned the lights off and lit candles, several of which were dotted strategically about the table. What had once been a pretty standard kitchen was now an intimate space, transformed into a romantic setting. Chris had even had the foresight to place a single red rose in the middle of the table, and a card lay just in front of where Tom had been seated. 

Chris was staring at him hopefully, hands shoved into his pockets, shoulders hunched slightly in embarrassment as though he expected to be laughed at. Tom sighed and wiggled his fingers at him, beckoning the other man closer. Once Chris had stepped close enough for his liking, he reached up to cup Chris’ chin within the curl of his fingers and brought Chris’ face close to his, before he pressed a gentle kiss upon warm lips. He transferred his hand to the nape of Chris’ neck, fingers snarling against the knot of hair bunched there as Chris responded; Tom could feel the relief in the set of the other’s body even through that minimal contact. 

“Thank you, darling; this is perfect,” Tom said, gently, once the kiss had ended. 

“Yeah?” Chris said, just before the oven pinged. “Hold on a minute there, Tom, eh? Gotta get your dinner out. Open your card.” 

Tom did so, smiling down at the cartoon owl emblazoned upon the shiny surface of the card. Beside the owl was written in bold text “Owl always love you.” He chuckled and placed the card aside, before he glanced up at Chris; the other man‘s bright blue eyed gaze met his own curiously, even as he served up platefuls of pizza and pasta for them both. 

“I love you, Chris,” Tom said, unable to say anything more than that. 

Chris nodded, a grin brightening his face as he placed the meal in front of Tom. He bent, pressed a kiss against Tom’s mouth and ruffled the other man’s hair until it curled. Tom snorted, but didn’t stop him. Instead, he lifted a forkful of pasta to his mouth and began to eat, as Chris settled across from him and mirrored his movements. 

“This is really delicious,” Tom said, eyes closing from around his mouthful of pizza, tongue flooded with the scents and tastes of tomato, mozzarella and basil, topping a perfectly crisp base.

“Thank you,” Chris said, in genuine pleasure, before biting down on his own forkful of pizza. 

They ate in companionable silence, Tom reaching to hook one finger about Chris’ own once he‘d eaten his fill. Chris looked up at him, smiled, and stroked his thumb over Tom‘s knuckles, as he blinked and stared at Tom silently. Tom smiled and leant forward, and kissed him, laying one hand to snarl in the loose knot of Chris’ hair bundled at the other man’s nape. Chris’ mouth was hot and soft against his own, tongue slowly creeping in to lick against his lips; he opened his mouth and allowed Chris to explore his mouth anew, as though they hadn’t kissed before. He caressed Chris’ tongue with his own, tasting Chris beneath the sharp, salty tang of the pizza they’d shared. 

Chris was the first to pull away, to dot hasty pecks at the corners of Tom’s mouth, breath tickling against Tom’s cheeks from his nostrils. Tom leant into him, eyes closing as he left his fingers snarled in the other man’s hair. He felt Chris’ hands slide around him, to shore up against his back as Chris snuggled into him awkwardly, the jut of the kitchen table between them preventing true snuggling. Tom drew away, and stared at Chris from close range, marvelling at the sheer utter blue-ness of the other’s eyes.

“Let’s take this somewhere more comfortable, shall we?” he asked, voice little more than an invitingly husky purr. “We can wash up later on.”

This last addressed the hasty glance that Chris threw at the sauce smeared plates, before the other man nodded. They stood, placed the plates in the sink to soak, before Chris led them through to the living area. Tom was the first to sink back against the couch with a satisfied groan, eyes partially closed; Chris soon joined him, to lean up against him, mouth attached firmly against the curve of Tom’s throat. Tom’s eyes fluttered closed as he relaxed against Chris, and felt the warm slow lick of Chris’ tongue against his pulse point. He felt the ghost of Chris’ breath against him, warm against the wetness of where he’d licked him, before he felt the swift gentle nip of Chris’ teeth against his sensitive flesh. He murmured Chris’ name, as he snuggled closer to the other man, enjoying the feel of Chris’ capable hands stroking against his sides, long fingers massaging and digging gently in the right places. 

Tom felt Chris press into him, stocky body pushing him gently backwards upon the couch; Tom went easily, eyes still closed as he murmured Chris’ name again. He felt the trapping weight of the other man against him, as Chris’ hand dragged down to press against the hard line of his cock through his jeans. Tom groaned out a hasty, wordless plea, hips jerking to rub himself against Chris’ palm; Chris’ huff of laughter blew warm and tickling against Tom’s neck as he began to unzip Tom’s flies.

Tom opened his eyes, hands dragging across Chris’ shoulders as he felt the other man grappling with his belt, finally pulling away so that he could gain better access to the strip of leather. Tom mourned the loss of Chris’ warmth, yet the look in Chris’ eyes stayed any complaints he might have had; Chris looked just as eager and as impatient for more as Tom was. Tom reached for Chris, fingers coming to rest upon the other man’s wrists, just as Chris pulled the belt free from the buckle securing it against Tom’s waist. Chris looked askance at Tom, yet didn’t speak. 

“Perhaps it’d be better if we took this to the bedroom instead, darling; it’ll be more comfortable,” Tom said, with a smile. 

Chris nodded with an effort, before he stood, large hands extended to pull Tom to his feet. Tom grabbed at his jeans before they fell to the floor; his hasty actions caused Chris to laugh and to step in, arms sliding around Tom’s waist as he nuzzled against Tom’s neck with nose and lips, fingers hooked into Tom‘s belt-loops to hold his jeans in place. Tom laughed and turned into him; he captured Chris’ mouth with his own, before Chris eased away to lead him to the bedroom, Tom‘s hand swiftly placed to keep his jeans around slim hips so that they didn‘t fall and trip him. 

Chris nuzzled into Tom again almost as soon as the door was closed, mouth warm against Tom’s skin as he traced kisses across his throat and across his jaw-line. Tom’s eyes closed, body reacting to Chris’ closeness and the way his large hands rested gently against his back. He sighed, as Chris sucked bruises into his skin, teeth nipping and tongue soothing their way across his neck. He hummed in pleasure, as Chris planted kisses against his mouth, and he felt the hardness of Chris’ cock pressed up against his thigh every time that either of them moved. He finally stepped away reluctantly, to undress, throwing fleeting smiles at Chris as the other man watched him, an appreciative look in his eyes. As soon as he was completely naked, Tom laid upon the bed, waiting for Chris to join him; the other man didn’t take long to undress, and to retrieve the lube from the bedside cabinet. 

Chris settled himself between Tom’s spread legs, eyes raking over the lean expanse of the other man’s body and the way that Tom was idly stroking himself as he waited and stared purposefully at Chris. Chris felt a surge of aroused lust punch through his gut at that, and he made short work of slicking his fingers with lube before he reached down between Tom’s legs. Tom closed his eyes and moaned, head thrown back against the pillow and his breathing laboured as he continued stroking himself. He moaned Chris’ name as he felt the pads of the other man’s fingertips nudging against his prostate; he almost came with nothing more than Chris‘ fingers buried deep inside him. 

Chris finally drew away and slicked his cock eagerly with lube, before he settled himself upon Tom. Tom drew his legs higher to accommodate Chris between them, and opened his eyes, smiling when he saw Chris’ bright blue eyes resting upon his face. Neither man spoke; instead, Chris guided himself inside Tom, choking out a rough bark of Tom’s name at the feel of the other man’s tight heat around him. He allowed Tom to adjust to him, before he began to thrust into him; he kept his movements slow and languid at first, forearms bracketing Tom’s body as he continued staring down into Tom’s face. Tom’s face was lax with need and pleasure, eyes blown wide with arousal as his body arched up to meet Chris’, moans leaking past parted lips as laboured breaths dragged past an eager throat.

Tom caressed Chris’ back with eager hands, and felt the muscles flexing beneath his touch with every thrust; Chris thrust deeper, harder, until Tom’s groans grow louder and more needy. He bent down to kiss Tom, hips still rolling against the other man‘s. He closed his eyes momentarily, lost himself to the feel of Tom so responsive beneath him and he came, Tom’s name dragged out of a lust-seized throat as he climaxed. He could feel Tom stroking himself between them, fingers brushing against the sweat-slick skin of his abdomen, before Tom came, release marking them both, as a wordless cry was ripped from Tom‘s throat. Finally, Chris eased away, smiling when Tom lay bonelessly against him, chest rising and falling in sated exhalations. Tom rested his head upon Chris’ broad shoulder, arm resting lightly across Chris’ hips, eyes closing momentarily before he smiled.

Chris sighed, smiling at Tom when the other man lifted his head to press a kiss against the corner of his mouth. Neither spoke, and neither really needed to, when words would have shattered the moment into so many broken shards. Chris cupped Tom’s chin with curled fingers, before he tilted Tom’s face to his and claimed the other‘s mouth in a heated kiss; he felt Tom smiling against him, even as the other man responded and he couldn’t help but smile back.


End file.
